DE 295 13 331 U1 describes a hand-guided angle grinder which includes an electric drive motor in a motor housing, the rotational motion of the rotor being transferred to the sanding disk of the angle grinder via a transmission which is located in a transmission housing. The motor housing and transmission housing are detachably secured to one another, in particular being inserted into one another.
To improve cooling, hand-held power tools of this type may be provided with an air guide element in the housing, which directs an airstream which passes over and cools the drive motor out of the housing.